<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Blood by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715469">Bad Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi'>Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Horror (Video Game), 恐怖の世界 | Kyoufu no Sekai | World of Horror (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Body Horror, Eldritch, Gen, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiko returns from the Otherworld, with a bottle full of blood in hand. She invites a friend for a drink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>World of Horror and all characters belong to panstasz. The author and company does not hold responsibility of any incidences of people dying from of blood from bottles, nor will you get mad at me for not following instructions because you are either: insane, dumb as fuck, suicidal or already dead. Blood drinking is not for everyone. Consult your local priest for further advice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A step in the stone floors, with the air heavy, thick and hard to breath.</p><p>With a deep sigh, she continues to climb up the stone stairs, with her focus up on the pyramid's peak.</p><p>The sky is black and filled with darkness. The air is filled with the stench of eldritch aroma and decaying flesh, all of which is coming from the dead forgotten beings.</p><p>Aiko Takahashi wipes a sweat drop and swipes it away. The sweat droplets fall into the stone floor, and the droplets evaporate into a black steam. Aiko hears the sizzling sound of the droplets and sigh, with her desire to make sure that the stuff is done as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Get the eldritch blood, that should be easy." Aiko muttered with a short smile. "The priest gave me good info about this and can be useful against my fight against Ath-Yolazsth, I'm sure of it."</p><p>Walking on her feet, she continues to thread upwards of the stairs that would lead to a small rectangular pool, where a corpse of an androsphinx, whose eyeless sockets has tears of blood run down to its cheeks and chin and its agape toothless mouth flowing near limitless eldritch blood into the pool. According to the information that the priest told her, the blood of a forgotten God of Forbidden Knowledge flows from the mouth of his deceased faithful steed, the androsphinx who was brutally murdered by a rival God and its carcass is frozen to resemble like a stone to be set on a temple for all eternity, with only blood flowing from the eyes and mouth. The blood of this androsphinx is described as boiling but contains the secrets and voices of countless forgotten scribes and keepers of knowledge, who will gladly lend their speeches to the most curious.</p><p>With a chance to taste it herself, Aiko quickly casts a spell to travel to the Otherworlds. She remembers that the priest also tells her something of a cup of gold, but she couldn't remember it well, as she never gets the chance to hear the rest of the information.</p><p>At long last, as she reaches to the top of the pyramid, where the frozen androsphinx permanently lay its rest on top of it. The priest never did lie at all, as she can see the dark red blood flowing from the mouth and eyes. Several feet away of her is a rectangular pool, which is permanently filled with eldritch blood of the androsphinx. It neither runs out or overfills, and is radiating heat from it, as evident by the blood boiling when no heat can be found.</p><p>"So, this is a forgotten beast, whose deity is lost in history." Aiko thought to herself as she slowly approaches to the basin. "With no priest around to harvest the blood, looks like I have to do this by myself then."</p><p>Taking her time, Aiko sets her backpack down on the floor and zips it open to get some of its contents. She manages to get two objects out of the backpack that would be fitting to get the blood; an empty glass bottle and that odd golden goblet she obtained from the abandoned trophy case at school. She can use two of them to get the blood, though she also remembers that the priest that a cup of gold is enough to safely get the blood, at least that's what she thinks.<br/>
Nah, screw that. She's going to fill the empty bottle first.</p><p>Picking up the bottle, she kneels in front of the basin and dips the bottle into the basin. She can feel the blood in her exposed hand and is surprised to feel that it is hot, as she thought that it is going to be warm. Guess the priest isn't lying that the blood is boiling. Once the bottle is filled with the boiling blood, she quickly raises upwards and set it aside. The bottle is very hot right now, and it might end up burning her hand if she is tries to hold it again.</p><p>With the golden goblet next, she scoops up enough blood to fill the goblet. To her surprise, the blood stops boiling, unlike the bottle of blood that she did earlier. She can feel the constant coolness of the blood-filled goblet, so this could be what the priest is talking about.</p><p>Now, she manages to get blood in both of her containers, she is ready to put them away. Business is done here and she is ready to leave.</p><p>But something is enticing about the pool. There are faint voices telling her mysteries and secrets, things that promises riches and knowledge that mankind once know or have forgotten. Aiko tries to resist it, but she can't ignore the temptation of the forbidden fruit of knowledge and decides that taking a dip in this boiling blood wouldn't be bad at all. Besides, the blood is boiling and hot, but not hot enough to burn through her skin.</p><p>Having no time to take off her clothes, Aiko slowly descends into the basin. Starting from her feet, she can feel the stairs underneath the blood in the pool, and slowly makes her descent. As the blood reaches to her ankles and legs, she can feel the warm and stingy nature of the eldritch blood, something that is not painful or irritating, but warm and calming. She continues to walk down the stairs, until the blood reaches up to her chin. Once her body is submerged in blood, she closes her eyes and let herself go, falling in the pool of eldritch blood.</p><p>The crimson liquid covers her entire body as she baths in the blood. The voices described by the priest are real, and she can feel the blood in her ears. The voices all belong to countless scholars, teachers, and priests, telling her forbidden secrets and knowledge, such things that got them executed or silenced in their kingdoms. She can also hear words belong to languages that doesn't exist to the world, and these words join with the voices in her eyes. She slowly smiles as she continues to listen to the voices...</p><p>Just a little more...</p><p>I need to listen...</p>
<hr/><p>A pair of strong hands dive into the blood and grab her arms. The arms pull her up and Aiko's semi-conscious body is free from the grasp of the eldritch blood. She can sense that she is no longer in the pool of blood and tries to be conscious to look at the person, though she is too exhausted to get a clear image.</p><p>The rescuer is blurred in her vision, but she can clearly see his face, or rather what could be. With skin pale as a bloodless cadaver, his eyes are black as night and his pupils are red and bright. He has no lips or cheeks as they appear to have been torn off from his face, revealing his teeth and gums, with the teeth being covered of shiny metallic bits. Whatever this being is, he is staring at her with those red pupils, as if observing to her.</p><p>Then she can see the being moving his jaws, as if trying to speak. She's too exhausted to hear anything from him and chooses to pass out rather than continue to face this lipless red-eyed being in front of her, though she can hear some words coming from his jaws.</p><p>"...help.......i....a....ouble...."</p>
<hr/><p>Her consciousness continues to drift for an unknown amount of time. She cannot tell, but it feels like things are safe now. Daring to open her eyes, she slowly moves her eyelids up to see of where she is.</p><p>Without the disfigured face in front of her, she instead finds a clear blue sky. She blinks for a few times before she can slowly sit up. Her backpack sat next to her, thankfully, and she finds that she still has blood in her clothes and skin, although they are dried up. She continues to sit up for a few seconds before she turns to look at her surroundings and breathes a sigh of relief, realizing that the blood-filled goblet and the blood bottle are still next to her, untouched.</p><p>She found herself to be lying in the beach for some time, thankfully without anyone seeing her all bloodied up. If she is found in this state, she's going to have a lot to explain of where the blood is coming from. She quickly turns her attention to the goblet and blood bottle, grabbing them up before picking her backpack and continues her move to go back to her home.</p><p>Bringing the sacred eldritch blood to this reality is surely a corruption of all and might not do any good for her. But she is willing to take risks, even if it may doom her...</p>
<hr/><p>Two objects are sitting in a table, both of which are filled with blood. One is a bottle filled with hot, boiling blood, the other is a golden goblet with non-boiling blood. Meanwhile in a short distance, a feminine figure is seen walking around the kitchen, with something wrapped around her head.</p><p>Aiko continues to dry her wet hair with her towel. Fortunately, the eldritch blood did not stick on her hair and washes off easily. A good bath is all she needs after her adventure in one of the Otherworlds and to present herself full of blood is going to raise a lot of questions, especially with her upcoming guest.</p><p>And speaking of the guest, the person going to her house is her friend Kouji Tagawa, a fellow classmate from her old school in Shiokawa. He says that he is going visit around the corner in a few minutes, as he is still compiling pictures of the latest mystery that he solves, a mystery of a mysterious new restaurant with a ramen that is very addicting yet strangely taste like rough pork.</p><p>With her clothes drenched with eldritch blood, Aiko dumps them into a plastic basin filled with water and added detergent to get rid of the blood. She continues to dry her hair while she went on to get new clothes. Thoughts went into her mind as she begins to wear her underwear. Although she manages to get the eldritch blood, she hasn't forget of the disfigured face that she sees when she resurfaces from the pool, where she can still vividly remember the details of his face, especially his exposed teeth with strange metals on it and black eyes with red glowing pupils.</p><p>Was it the face of the ghost of the man who attempts to drown her previously in school?</p><p><em>No, it can't be</em>, Aiko thought as she puts on her bra before she puts on her shirt. <em>He doesn't look fat and chubby, and I can feel from his arms that he is muscular. The one who attempted to drown me is a fat bastard.</em></p><p>Trying to get rid of the image and thought off her mind, she quickly continues to dress up, while she put on her sneakers before moving out of her bedroom. Kouji should be arriving now and decides to wear a varsity jacket over her shirt. The little black star on it gives a nice touch, since she manages to let another classmate, Kirie Saito, decide to put a little patch while practicing her sewing skills.</p><p>Speaking of Kirie, she hasn't been hearing from her a lot. Perhaps she is still trying to look for that pervert of a caretaker of the apartment she used to live in, who is mysteriously missing after several days have passed.</p><p>Eventually Kouji manages to arrive her house. Wearing with a black undershirt, a Hawaiian print unbuttoned shirt and jeans, he still has that camera of his hanging by his neck. The guy never goes out anywhere without his trusted camera, since he claims that he is not going to let the government "won't sweep this one under a rug."</p><p>"Hey, Kouji." Aiko greeted her friend, as she sat on a spare chair. "How is life?"</p><p>"Well, calling eldritch-hunting a life is something that I can't think could count, but it sucks." Kouji replied. "First off, I missed my job interview and dreams of becoming a salaryman because about half of the company, including the interviewer, were struck with, what the media says, 'mass coma' and I couldn't even land a job right now because the government taking a surveillance of my activities until the company's workers and boss recovered."</p><p>"Well, that sucks bad." Aiko said, giving a light, playful chuckle.</p><p>"Just wait till it gets worse, Aiko." Kouji said, frowning while he sits in a chair next to her. "Lately, I was walking by the store when I got assaulted by a black cat. Not just an eldritch black cat, <em>a normal black cat</em>! I ended up with tiny cuts on my hands that it hurts like hell and I am wearing bandages right now."</p><p>Aiko takes time to listen to her friend's struggles in life. The longer she continues to listen, the more she is going to feel sorry and confused to his situation. After experimenting on snorting two sachet of "ghost dust," Kouji continues to experience pain and misery every day. Kouji's pain and misery begins with random bumps in strangers and accidentally breaking things, but it quickly escalates into stuff such as tomatoes exploding when he makes a bad pun, getting assaulted by an annoying orange, being robbed by a female delinquent, being pestered by a kid who likes shorts, being mistaken by an old man who asks him if he is a boy or a girl...</p><p>"Wait, how does being pestered by a grandpa asking of your gender count as your misfortune?" Aiko asked, bewildered, and confused.</p><p>"That is the time before the black cat scratched me." Kouji replied.</p><p>"Oh, I see."</p><p>Feeling a bit thirstier, Aiko sets her eyes into her table. Between the two objects that holds the sacred eldritch blood, she is going to either drink the cool blood in the goblet or the boiling blood in a bottle. Of course, Kouji saw that and is puzzled and curious of the red liquid that he sees in the table.</p><p>"Aiko, what did you bring this time?" Kouji asked.</p><p>"Oh, just some blood from a cursed dimension where I got it from a decaying, long forgotten carcass of an eldritch being." Aiko answered, bluntly.</p><p>"...what?"</p><p>"Red wine."</p><p>"Oh, that's quite odd."</p><p>"Just messing with ya."</p><p>"Oh, come on!"</p><p>"It's some blood from a cursed dimension where I got it from a decaying, long forgotten carcass of an eldritch being, for real this time."</p><p>"I mean, I don't find it odd that we are encountering some random, eldritch stuff like cursed books made of flesh and stuff..." Kouji remarked before looking at the blood and back to Aiko. "Wait... where DID you get the blood?"</p><p>"Oh, in some place where it is full of dead eldritch stuff." Aiko answered, shrugging her shoulders. "It's just some treasure hunting stuff, but the adventure for it will wait for another day."</p><p>"You brought something that is potentially dangerous to this reality and you treat like as if it is a minor annoyance?!"</p><p>"Hey, just calm down, Kouji! It's not like it might turn rivers blood red and people start crying tears of blood, going berserk and grow insect parts if we dump it on the ground or something."</p><p>"If you say so." Kouji said, frowning. "So, which one of the eldritch blood containers are you going to use?"</p><p>"Oh, I'll take the one in a golden goblet." Aiko replied, reaching out and holding on the goblet. "Since I am the one who gets them, I'll be the first to take it."</p><p>"Okay, Aiko. But if you begin to turn, I won't mind if I bring out my makeshift flamethrower and start burning you to crisp."</p><p>"Sure, and I might maul you to death like your name is Benson."</p><p>Putting her mouth on the lips of the goblet, she starts to drink down the eldritch blood from the goblet. It feels cool, unlike when she got it fresh or from how she feels from the bottle, and it has a metallic taste. The dark red blood of the long dead androsphinx runs down to her throat and it leaves a metallic aftertaste. She continues to drink it down until the goblet is empty of the eldritch blood and she sets it on the table with an audible thud, before wiping any remaining blood off from the corners of her mouth.</p><p>"Huh, I don't feel..."</p><p>As Aiko begins to speak, her eyes are widened. Kouji notices this and quickly scrambles to get his makeshift flamethrower, fearing that Aiko will start laughing mad, crying blood and smack him to death.</p><p>In Aiko's perspective, she can feel a powerful and mystical effect throughout her entire body. She can feel the strength of her body being improved as if it has a renewing effect, causing it to feel refresh and improves her physical prowess and stamina. Her mind is metaphorically open and sees the world in a more insightful perspective, and she has knowledge beyond more than she could bear; ancient secrets, long-forgotten knowledge, and forbidden wisdoms. However, she feels very calm with this and is at peace with this insight. Aiko continues to stare in space, eyes widened, as she slowly tries to relax.</p><p>"Aiko? A-are you okay?" Kouji asked, nervous as he is taping a lighter on a hairspray. "If you are trying to attack me, I-I won't hesitate to burn you to de-."</p><p>"Don't, Kouji." Aiko replied, returning to her senses as he turns to look at Kouji and his makeshift flamethrower. "I just space out... okay?"</p><p>"So, what did the blood do to you?" Kouji asked, slowly lowering his makeshift flamethrower.</p><p>"Oh, it gives me some magical knowledge stuff. It frees my mind and my ass follows."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I mean, not literally. It's just that, taking the eldritch blood refreshes my body and reveals some arcane and forbidden secrets."</p><p>"Is that so? Forbidden secrets such as what?"</p><p>"...of how your face is terrible."</p><p>"WHAT? But how can you-"</p><p>"Just kidding, Kouji!" Aiko says with a smile, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "To be honest, if I tell the real forbidden secrets to you, you might get killed for it."</p><p>"Alright, so what should I do now?" Kouji says, thoughtful.</p><p>"Well, you can drink the eldritch blood from the bottle. It won't hurt much, would it?"</p><p>"I guess so, since you didn't become a monster or turn insane when you drink it."</p><p>Kouji grabs the bottle of boiling eldritch hand with his hand, feeling the heat from it. He is surprised to see that it is warm but sets this thought aside and puts his lip on the mouth of the bottle. Kouji tilts the bottle upwards, letting the warm eldritch blood to run down to his mouth and throat. Despite the blood is boiling on the bottle, Kouji feels only warmth from the contents. Kouji slowly fills down the eldritch blood and empties the bottle, setting it down before wiping his mouth. It leaves a bitter metallic aftertaste, and Kuoji turns to Aiko, with a puzzled look in his expression.</p><p>"Hmm, I don't feel anything funny, Aiko." He says, putting his fingers on his chin. "I didn't seem to space out like you do."</p><p>"Huh, I thought that is going to happen just like before." Aiko says, crossing her arms. "Something's not right."</p><p>Aiko and Kouji were both thinking of the different reactions in drinking the eldritch blood. Either they didn't get enough blood for it to work in Kouji's case or the blood is just picky of who it wants to bestow its blessings to. Just as Aiko is about to come up with a theory, she turns to Kouji and saw something that catches her eye; something that looks like Kouji's upper lip is starting to crack.</p><p>"Hey, Kouji." Aiko calls out, catching his attention. "Something's wrong with your lip."</p><p>Kouji is puzzled and reaches out to touch his lip with his hand. As his hand presses on the crack, the crack lines started to expand rapidly. To her shock, parts of his upper lip falls off like pieces of cracked porcelain, falling into the group as the gap on his lips reveal his teeth and gums. Aiko is horrified and slowly steps back as Kouji looks in confused horror, trying to find out what is wrong with his lip. The cracks continue to form as well as pieces of his lips fall from his face and into the ground, revealing the maxilla.</p><p>The gums have the same cracks with his lip, with a large chunk falling from his mouth. Kouji opens his mouth to let out a scream, but no sound escapes from it and instead various pieces of cracked flesh falls from his mouth. White smoke comes out from his mouth, and blood slowly comes out from the wounds. Aiko saw that Kouji has a large chunk of his tongue chipped off, along with the inner parts of his cheeks and gums in the mandible. Soon, the lower lip falls off in a big chunk, falling to the floor with a wet thud, along with the chunk smashing to smaller pieces.</p><p>Aiko lets out a shriek and continues to watch as Kouji panics, trying to stop his mouth from falling apart. Wasting no time, Aiko turns to Kouji and says, "Stand still, I'll call the ambulance!" Immediately standing up on her feet, she rushes out of the room and into the living room, to start trying to find some help while Kouji tries to cover his mouth with his hands.</p><p>Soon after Aiko is out of the room, Kouji's gums started to fall out. Taking in some of the bone, Kouji watches in horror as the gums from his maxilla starting to fall out. Consequently, some of his teeth also fall out, leaving gaps between the remaining, intact teeth with blood slowly flowing down from the empty sockets and missing flesh. Kouji lets out a soundless scream, as the mysterious cracks have taken his throat. He begins to start scratching his throat to get rid of the chunks, and found out to his horror that his fingers are also affected, forming a deep purplish black coloration that dries up and shrivels, ended up with gangrene on his fingertips.</p>
<hr/><p>"Fuck, shit!" Aiko silently swears as she scrambles to the desk to grab the telephone. The telephone is black and shiny, with a push button on the center part of the device. Aiko quickly pushes the numbers to form "119" and puts the handset next to her ear.</p><p><em>Come on, work dammit!</em> Aiko silently swears as the telephone begins to ring. <em>Please, please make it quick! I can't let Kouji suffer there greatly.</em></p><p>After a few seconds, a female voice is heard from the other side of the connection line.</p><p>"Hello, this is the emergency hotline. How may I help you?"</p>
<hr/><p>Kouji stumbles in the room, trying to chuck out of the chunks out from his throat. He begins to start coughing and throwing up some of the logged pieces, some of them still have blood in it. Strangely, they look pinkish than the ones he has suffered, and are slightly slimy in his touch.</p><p>His eyes widen in horror, he is holding pieces of his esophagus!</p><p>Kouji plants his hands on the ground and continues to cough, sending out chunks of his cracked esophagus piece by piece. Some of them are as small like dried scraps of his skin, while he has an occasional large chunk coming out, which is also has blood on it. Still, he continues to cough, spitting blood into the floor as his esophagus is damaged that open wounds formed from the chunk off pieces of his esophagus.</p><p>Kouji continues to watch in horror as a tooth from his mandible falls off. It is only a matter of time before he might suffer some very bad ailment from drinking the blood and looks at his bloodied hands. His fingertips are black and very dry, emitting a foul smell from it. He has lost his fingers to the gangrene, and there is little he can do to get it back, let alone cutting them away.</p><p>Suddenly, Kouji feels great pain in his abdomen and clutches his belly in pain. The pain is great, as if a horse kicks him in the stomach with full strength. He can only do nothing but collapse to the ground and curl in pain, trying to hold it longer.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hello? Is this the ambulance hotline?" Aiko asked, with dread in her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am. You are currently using the emergency ambulance hotline." The attendant replies. "Is there an accident that you want to report?"</p><p>"Listen, ma'am. My friend is suffering and starting to loss some of his skin!"</p><p>"Wait, wait. Your friend losing his skin?" The attendant says, sounding confused. "I'm sorry, but we can't understand the situation unless we have the full details of what is happening to your friend."</p><p>Aiko is taken aback and thinks of it. Sure, Kouji is suffering and he needs medical help right away, but would the attendant really believe her that he drinks the eldritch blood and starts to lose his skin and flesh? She doubts if the public is aware of the eldritch threats and abominations that were present in Shiokawa, and she is certain that she might not believe her that it happens by supernatural means.</p><p>"Listen, my friend is suffering from some sort of disease that causes his skin to fall off from his lips." Aiko explains, leaving out the supernatural factors to herself.</p><p>"Falling out of his lips? Do you mean he is suffering a form of necrotizing fasciitis?"</p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"It means he is suffering from flesh-eating disease, which could mean he is also suffering from necrosis."</p><p>"YES! That is the one! He needs help really bad!"</p><p>"Okay, I am preparing to send a note to your nearest hospital to your location. Can you give us your home address, ma'am?"</p>
<hr/><p>The pain is too much for Kouji to bear, and he continues to lie in the ground, incapacitated by the pain.</p><p>He tries to let out a cry of pain, but only a whimper escapes from his lipless mouth. His attempts to clutch it to soothe the pain is useless and he ends up sprawled on the floor. The pain is strong that he feels like he is going to burst from the inside. The hot steam coming from his stomach rises out from his mouth, and he continues to feel the dreaded heat from it.</p><p>Much of the lower features of his face are disfigured from the poisonous eldritch blood. His lips are gone, chipped away in pieces that were lying on the floor. Parts of his cheeks are still planted on his skin but resemble nothing more but thick bundles of thread that connects from his cheek bones to his lower jaw. Several of his teeth and much of his gums are missing, and his tongue is seen lying on the ground, having been lost to the poisonous blood.</p><p>Kouji's weakly groans as he turns to the other side, as his energy is drained by the pain. He is slowly starting to lose more of his consciousness as the pain continues to dig in his stomach. Kouji could only wish for a quick release of death, and perhaps that death will come if he just closes his eyes and lie down on the ground.</p><p>If only he didn't snort that ghost crack dust, then these things wouldn't have happened to him.</p><p>Knowing that he is far too gone, Kouji accepts death and defeat and closes his eyes, hoping that the pain will end.</p><p>And then suddenly, his stomach burst open...</p>
<hr/><p>"What in the fresh hell is that?" Aiko swears loudly, having been spooked by a sound of something that produces a loud bang. Just as she puts down the handset to the telephone, she hears that loud bang coming from the dining room.</p><p>The sound, as she could describe, sounds like a balloon being ripped open from the inside while it is filled with water. The sound is also accompanied with another sound of something wet hitting on the ground, as if a large wet object hits the ground with force.</p><p>Aiko's eyes are widened. Fear and regret begin to cloud her mind, bringing in thoughts that she wishes she shouldn't think of, but at the same time expressing deep concern.</p><p>"Kouji?" Aiko called out, taking one step forward. "If you can hear me, please answer back!"</p><p>Aiko stood in the living room, hoping for an answer.</p><p>But there was silence.</p><p>"Kouji, something wrong there? Answer me!"</p><p>Aiko speaks her request again, with her voice directing to whoever is present in the dining room.</p><p>But there was silence yet again, and something is ticking her to check it.</p><p>Being worried and paranoid, Aiko slowly walks to the dining room, grabbing a strong stick that is lying on the coach. She hopes that it is just some random object fall in the floor and that Kouji is okay.</p><p>Perhaps it might be something crashing to her house, but that is very unlikely.</p><p>"Kouji, are you-"</p><p>Just as she turns to look at her friend, her eyes widen and lets out a scream.</p><p>Lying on the floor is Kouji, or rather his fresh corpse. He is lying on his side, with his arms near to his abdomen as if he is trying to hold on the pain as he lies dying on the floor. There are several bits of flesh lying on his floor, some of different colors such as dark pink and light pink, and all of them are covered with blood. What caught her attention is a very large hole on his abdomen. His abdomen appears to have been burst open, with flesh scattering in front of him. Parts of his stomach peak out from the hole, with torn flesh and stomach juice mixed with blood slowly flowing from it. Kouji's organs are also seen and scatter in front of him, such as a raptured liver a few feet from his body and his intestines coming out from the hole, torn, and ripped apart by a powerful force. White smoke escapes from his gaping hole and blood slowly pools on his dead body.</p><p>Aiko quickly scrambles out of the room and out of her house, filled with terror and disgust from the disfigured body of his friend. As she slowly stands outside of her house, she kneels forward and vomits on the ground. The contents of her vomit are suspiciously dark red, as if she is vomiting blood. Aiko wipes the remaining vomited blood from her lip with her arm and continues to stand up.</p><p>She can't forget that the object that she brought from the Otherworld has killed her friend in the most brutal way she could ever imagine. Aiko feels nothing but fear, terror, and guilt, as she is conscious that she kills her own friend with an exotic liquid from another dimension. If he is going to die horrible after he drinks the blood, would she die too the same way?</p><p>Suddenly, she remembers that she drinks the eldritch blood, the same blood that Kouji drank earlier. Realized with this revelation, she is now shaken and tries to calm herself down. However, she nervously sweats and collapses to the ground, sitting on the grass with her back on the wall. If Kouji dies drinking it, then she would die with it.</p><p><em>Shit, shit, SHIT!</em> Aiko silently swears, staring at space with widened eyes. <em>What have I done? I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have listened to that priest! I hate myself, I FUCKING HATE MYSELF! If I am going to die here, then so be it. I deserve it. After all, all I can do is just go poetic and lose my mind to the eldritch blood that we drank together.</em></p><p>Aiko continues to sit on the ground, traumatized and staring in space, as the sound of an upcoming ambulance can be heard throughout the neighborhood.</p>
<hr/><p>ENDING:</p><p>
  <em>"After the ambulance arrived too late, the police is involved in dealing of the death and the entire house was searched. They managed to find the body of the deceased Kouji Tagawa and carefully extract it from the location. The police also manage to recover two objects with blood from the crime scene; a bottle and a golden goblet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aiko is suspected of murder and is detained for some time. After being questioned thoroughly and laboratory tests reveal that the blood does not match with the victim, Aiko is eventually released as the death case is being covered up as an unreported advance case of a combined form of necrotizing fasciitis and erupted gas gangrene. To this day, she swear never to get the eldritch blood ever again to avoid repeating the same mistake."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>